


Lo que se espera de él

by braverymalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Alfa harry potter, Alfa x Alfa is okay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Harry, Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Child Abuse, Confused Draco, Cruelty, Dark life - Freeform, Good (try) Narcissa Malfoy, Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Severus Snape, Gryffindor Harry, Homophobia, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Protective Blaise, Protective Harry Potter (obviously), Slow Burn, Slytherin draco, Soulmates, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Prejuices, alfa draco malfoy, pure blood culture, traumatized Draco
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverymalfoy/pseuds/braverymalfoy
Summary: Draco se presentó como un alfa, como se espera de él. Ahora debía de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts y conseguir una omega para casarse rápidamente y seguir con la línea noble sangrepura de los Malfoy. De nuevo, como se espera de él. Y sin embargo la vida parecía gritarle una y otra vez a la cara que no será fácil. No cuando su lobo se dedica a aullar complacido cuando olía a Potter, otro alfa.No quiere ir en contra de su padre. Pero no hacerlo significa traicionar sus instintos y lo que quería. Y Draco le teme a lo desconocido tanto como le teme a Lucius, así que encontrará otro camino. Uno donde no existan los ojos verdes, ni el aroma de bosque y madera.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos y todas!
> 
> La idea de una novela basada en las dinámicas Alfa, Beta y Omega en el mundo de Harry Potter no era algo que me gustara. Principalmente porque sería complicado de manejar y enlazar y no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo sin sentir una pizca de estrés. Sin embargo, atraída por la idea de una relación entre alfas y algo cansada de leer fics donde todo es alfa y omega, decidí que tal vez sí funcionaría. Sobre todo si encajaba dentro de uno de mis temas favoritos para escribir, los prejuicios sociales y Draco viviendo una mala educación (y un importante lavado de cerebro) por parte de Lucius. 
> 
> Por otra parte, tengo que aclarar alguna que otra cuestión. La novela se supone que está ambientada en el quinto libro, así que sí, ciertas cosas transcurrirán tal cual escribió J.K Rowling, pero no todo. Y hay que tener que en cuenta que principalmente la historia será bajo el punto de vista de Draco, no el de Harry. Lo que hace algo más difícil el seguir y escribir la línea de tiempo y los sucesos; por eso no será 100% canon. Y sin más, gracias por leer mi tediosa explicación.

**"Si buscas la perfección nunca estarás contento"**

_Anna Karenina_ de Leo Tolstoy.

  
Draco se presentó en el verano después de su cumpleaños, y antes de entrar a su quinto curso en Hogwarts. La noche que ocurrió la recuerda ligeramente borrosa, demasiado confundido, extasiado y caliente como para mantener la claridad en su mente. Ni siquiera supo qué ocurría -incluso cuando había sido instruido para saber lo que hacer cuando su transición empezase-, solo que quería llenar algo y tocarse a sí mismo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Fue consciente de lo que pasó al despertar con los músculos abarrotados y adoloridos, las sábanas realmente húmedas por su sudor y la enorme diferencia en su olfato. Era capaz de oler ahora las feromonas, y podía sentir la picazón e hinchazón en su propia glándula ubicada en la parte posterior del cuello y había una cálida entidad dentro de él que identificó al instante como su lobo. Se ilusionó mucho. Pero después de eso, sabía lo que vendría en los meses posteriores. Su cuerpo comenzaría a cambiar para adaptarse lo suficiente a su segundo género recién presentado. Le esperaba más dolor, pero valdría tanto la pena.

Porque Draco definitivamente era un alfa por fin. Justo como se había esperado de él. Justo como su padre quería. Y lo haría sentir tan orgulloso que ignoró por completo hasta la más mínima irritación en sus huesos y piel debido a su entusiasmo.

Cuando Lucius mostró una leve y apenas sonrisa en el rostro al ver a Draco la mañana siguiente, no pudo evitar regodearse en el interior porque su padre se veía presuntuoso y lo mostró tan abiertamente como sabía hacer. En los meses de ese verano, incluso si Draco no cambió tanto físicamente como él quería, lo siguió arrullando con la misma expresión.

Hizo sentir a Draco en la cima del mundo. Sin importar cuán desilusionada parecía su madre al respecto. Él creía que Narcissa quería en secreto que fuese un omega, porque así al menos tendría algo más de ella y no tanto de Lucius. Por supuesto, Draco no se permitió a sí mismo compadecerse de algo tan ridículo. Él nació, se crió y se educó para ser un alfa. No es como si ser omega fuese algo de lo que avergonzarse, pero los Malfoy no tenían ni un solo integrante omega en toda su línea de sangre.

Y definitivamente Draco no iba a ser el primero.

"Ahora, Draco," Decía Lucius "debes terminar tus estudios como el heredero alfa de la noble casa Malfoy, para poder enlazar tu vida en un matrimonio con una respetable omega purasangre y proveer correctamente a tu familia"

Había sonreído, aceptando las palabras de su padre. No es como si pudiera ser de otra forma. Escuchó esas mismas palabras toda su vida, incluso desde antes que entendiera lo que significaban o el peso que tendrían sobre sus hombros eventualmente. Esperaba que, ahora que lo entendía, lo llenaran de regocijo y orgullo. Pero había un peso asentado en su estómago de manera incómoda. Y si al principio lo llenó de devoción, ahora sólo quedaba un angustioso vacío.

Había decidido guardar en una caja en su mente sus preocupaciones incoherentes e ignorar como bien sabía hacer, el desasosiego asentado contra sus entrañas. Debía permanecer como un orgulloso Malfoy alfa ese día como ningún otro. Era 1 de septiembre, después de todo. Volvería para su quinto año en Hogwarts, donde sería el primero en cada asignatura, ganaría cada partido de Quiddicht para conseguir la copa de su casa, y tal vez podría invitar a una bonita, fuerte omega de Slytherin para ir al baile de octubre.

Tenía que.

"¡Draco!" Exclamó Pansy en la cabina habitual del tren aún parado en el andén 9 ¾.

Los olores mezclados aún eran difíciles de distinguir en ocasiones para Draco. Sin embargo, habría reconocido el de Pansy en cualquier lugar. Almizcle y flores. Para una alfa como ella, parecía una buena combinación. Aunque debía de admitir que no era su favorita.

Se dirigió hacia la cabina dejando un suave rastro de su propio olor como su padre le había enseñado hacer. Decía que les enseñaría quién se había presentado como alfa, y lo ayudaría a imponerse a otros el tener fuertes feromonas. Porque por supuesto, el lobo de Draco era el mayor macho existente en toda la escuela.

Incluso para él sonaba fantasioso y arcaico. Aunque no lo hacía sentir menos halagado viniendo de Lucius.

"Hey, Pans" Sonrió hacia ella y asintió ante la inquisidora mirada de Zabini y Nott al otro lado. Como siempre, se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga, conteniendo las ganas de aspirar el suave olor que Blaise desprendía.

Parecía otro alfa. Pero sus feromonas eran casi delicadas. Se descubrió a sí mismo disfrutando de ellas.

"Te has presentado por fin" Asumió rápidamente. "Como alfa, obviamente"

Draco se iba a contener a sí mismo de alzar una ceja con burla por la rígida costumbre de verse a cada segundo como el Malfoy que era, pero estaba con sus amigos más íntimos. Y era un momento de celebración.

"¿Esperabas otra cosa?"

Ella se rió negando con la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros.

"La duda ofende. Aunque sabéis que no es muy común ver a un grupo de cuatro alfas siendo mejores amigos. Territoriales y eso"

Theo subió la mirada de su libro de hechicería oscura que ni siquiera intentaba guardar o fingir que contenía algo diferente.

"No me siento muy territorial que digamos. Cuando me presenté hace seis meses, solo cambié exactamente lo mismo que vosotros"

"Creo que es algo que se acentúa con desconocidos, con la pareja y la familia"

"Sí" Coincidió Draco, burlándose. "No es como si me fuese a sentir territorial con un desconocido. Imagínate, con un Puff o con un sangresucia"

Se rieron juntos, como si se hubiesen imaginado el mismo escenario y les pareció demasiado ridículo como para que ocurriera de verdad. Al menos seguían siendo ellos mismos. Draco sintió que era su momento de paz después de esos ajetreados meses, con la culpa quedando en el olvido.

"Draco"

Desvió la mirada hacia la voz de Blaise, gesticulando un rápido ¿mh?

"Hueles muy bien"

No se lo esperaba. _Nadie_ le había dicho eso desde que se había presentado, aunque en realidad sólo había estado en contacto con sus padres y los elfos domésticos. Incluso por carta no se había comunicado con nadie porque era una costumbre pura-sangre prepararse ante el nuevo género sin ojos ajenos colocados en ellos.

Su lobo se hinchó en sí mismo, arrogante. Como si la omega más apreciada de todo Hogwarts lo hubiese elegido por sobre cualquier otro alfa. Draco se sintió muy confundido ante la reacción más que por el propio comentario.

"¡Es cierto!" Volvió a exclamar Pansy, apreciativa. Olisqueó suavemente alrededor de Draco. "Menta y petricor. Siento mucha envidia. No creo que conozca a nadie que tenga con una combinación que huela tan bien"

"La verdad es que fui capaz de olerte desde antes de que te acercaras al tren"

Incluso Theo.

Honestamente, el lobo de Draco estaba apunto de coronarse a sí mismo como un rey.

"Bueno" Empezó con una baja sonrisa que escondía todo su nerviosismo real. "Obviamente, aunque no pensé que sería tan llamativo"

En algún momento, Pansy comenzó a reírse abiertamente de él, deslizando su mano alrededor de su brazo con un tacto que lo inquietó al instante. No estaba acostumbrado a las muestras físicas, y aunque sí que era normal entre ellos, llevaba muchos meses rodeado de una frialdad sobrecogedora.

"¿Bromeas? Todos los omegas que estaban en el tren se giraron hacia ti cuando viniste con nosotros"

Blaise se rió a su lado, y Theo colocó los ojos en blanco, como si no le sorprendiera en lo absoluto. Pero Draco fue incapaz de acompañarlos en la sintonía de su diversión halagadora. Porque él apenas y sintió a los omegas a su alrededor, como si su lobo los hubiese ignorado olímpicamente.

No lo entendió. Lo asustó al instante. Sí que había distinguido diferentes olores, y estaba muy seguro de que si ahora prestaba atención podría decir si había omegas en los compartimentos cercanos al suyo. Sin embargo, no veía normal que no hubiese reaccionado primero a ellos, con su instinto a flor de piel. En su educación había recibido esa advertencia, y parecía que a Draco no le hacía falta porque su lobo estaba demasiado entretenido en lucirse ante otros alfas de la manera en la que se suponía que debía de estar haciéndolo con el género omega.

"Joder," Replicó fingiendo una sonrisa sarcástica. "No es como si fuese a prestar atención a omegas de otras casas, donde la mayoría son mestizos o sangres sucia"

"Por supuesto. Draco Malfoy merece una omega purasangre, ¿no?" Se burló Theo, concentrado por igual en el libro del que se negaba a despegarse.

"¡Oh! ¡Qué omega será digna de nuestro príncipe!"

Siguió Pansy.

"Una que padre acepte" Contestó casi con monotonía, alardeando con una sonrisa falsa.

"Oh, vamos. Eres tú quien se va a casar con ella, no tu padre. Al menos que te deje elegir selectivamente"

La sonrisa de Draco se borró.

Había pensado que este era su rincón de paz. Pero no podría haber estado más equivocado. Era como si cada enseñanza, cada advertencia que le había dado Lucius antes y después de presentarse, lo estuviesen golpeando en el estómago una y otra vez. Lo hacían sentir nauseabundo, con su lobo quejándose con colmillos y dientes, inquieto ante la posibilidad de ser obligado a estar con quien no quería. Alguien de olor empalagoso y dulce y refinado por prejuicios degradantes ante cómo debería de actuar y cómo debería de verse físicamente.

Mareado por la avalancha de malos pensamientos y recuerdos que deberían de hacerlo sentir en la cima del mundo, comenzó a oler su propio disgusto y fastidio. Lo que alertó a sus amigos y compañeros de Slytherin a su alrededor.

"¿Draco?"

"¿Estás bien?"

Gruñó por lo bajo mostrando los afilados colmillos, sus feromonas reprendiendo a los otros alfas a su alrededor para callarlos, tal cual Lucius le enseñó para someter a los demás. Para mostrarles quién estaba por sobre ellos.

No se sintió bien utilizarlo con sus amigos, sin embargo.

"Sí" Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los grisáceos ojos con fuerza. "Voy a dar una vuelta"

"¡Espera!" Masculló Pansy con la voz tintada en temor y preocupación. Pero incapaz de seguirlo fuera del compartimento, el ambiente rígido y tenso por no haber podido sobreponerse a otro alfa más dominante que ella.

Cuando se deslizó por el vagón con latente frustración y viéndose incapaz de manejar como debería, como debía, sus propias emociones, comenzó a oler las distintivas feromonas de quienes lo rodeaban. Alfas, omegas, betas y otros sin presentar aún, oliendo demasiado a humanos normales.

Le _disgustó_.

Le disgustó tanto, que ni se molestó en controlar su mala energía. La misma que comenzaba atemorizar a los omegas con los que se cruzaba, haciendo territoriales a otros alfas. Como si alguno de ellos pudiera siquiera hacer algo contra él. Draco no se molestó en parar y retar a cada uno de ellos porque sería tedioso de hacer.

"Draco, espérame" La voz de Blaise en un murmuro caminando a toda prisa detrás de él fue indistinguible. Lo alcanzó, apretando su antebrazo para hacerlo parar. "Acompañame al servicio"

Draco se giró casi estupefacto. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Creía que era una buena idea hablar con él en medio de una crisis existencial donde iba gruñendo a sus propios mejores amigos?

"¿Necesitas que te acompañen de la manita para ir al baño, Zabini?" Siseó por lo bajo, alejando de un brusco tirón su brazo de la mano ajena.

El alfa no se mostró enfadado como debía de haberlo hecho, sacando a la luz una parte más animal propia de ellos. Envolvió suavemente a Draco con sus propias tranquilas feromonas, como si estuviese experimentando por un segundo, dudoso de si funcionaría. Los alfas _no_ deberían de poder calmar los unos a los otros con sus olores tan fácilmente, porque era un rasgo habitual de los omegas.

Aquello no ayudó en la confusión de Draco. Estaban destrozando en menos de una hora lo que se suponía que debía de ser su nueva vida.

Aún menos cuando de verdad hizo efecto.

"No" Respondió entonces Blaise con la misma suavidad mansa. "Pero hacer un espectáculo es propio de un Gryffindor idiota, no de un Slytherin"

"¡No soy un maldito Gryffindor!"

Tenía razón. Le dio justo al orgullo de Draco, quien lo tomó al pie de la letra, respirando hondo. Intentó no indignarse mucho más. Siguió entonces a un Blaise de ojos relucientes hasta el final de los andenes. Por alguna razón que aún desconocía, su raciocinio le aconsejaba que volviese a sentarse. Su lobo, sin embargo, opinaba muy diferente.

Se tambaleaba complacido y orgulloso, con una actitud prepotente que incluso al propio Draco comenzaba a fastidiar. No tenía ningún sentido. En poco tiempo comenzaría a pensar que algo estaba mal con él, o peor, querría saber si existe algo parecido como para ignorar y desaparecer a la parte lobuna rebelde que cohabita a su lado cada día.

Blaise cerró la puerta detrás de sí, lanzando una feroz mirada en una rígida advertencia a los otros estudiantes. Si valoraban un poco su vida, no se meterían en el nuevo nido de serpientes dominado por alfas. Era un suicidio. Sobre todo si quienes lo ocupaban eran nada más y nada menos, que dos herederos sangrepura.

"¿Vas a decirme?"

"¿Decirte el qué?" Farfulló el rubio. Se apoyó cómodamente en el lateral de la pared.

"Sé cómo te sientes"

"Merlín, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"¿Por qué has reaccionado a mis feromonas, Draco?" Dio un paso hacia él, acorralando el cuerpo ajeno con lentitud y astucia, como un felino acercándose a su presa.

Tragó saliva. Draco no podía permitirse verse débil o dejar que se corriera el rumor sobre su aparente afabilidad hacia otros alfas. No, jamás debía de oír un rumor tan estúpido como ese. Porque si lo escuchaba, significaba que Lucius también.

Y lo último que Draco quería era otro crucius aplastando su respiración y sus entrañas.

"Vamos," Presentó una fría sonrisa, los puños apretados detrás de su espalda. "¿Crees que soy un jodido omega para reaccionar ante ti?"

"No" Respondió Blaise al instante. Sus ojos marrones recorrieron el enmarcado rostro del otro Slytherin con atención, un desconocido brillo acompasado de intenciones no explicadas haciendo acto de presencia.

" _Eres_ mejor"

"Blaise" Respiró hondo con cierta irritación, causando que el olor del moreno fuese aún más evidente.

Le gustaba, era de alguna manera embriagador. No era dulce y Blaise no era un delicado omega que le sonreía esperando un matrimonio perfecto basado en la sangre y en los géneros. De alguna manera, sabía que su lobo coincidía con él, mucho más entusiasmado que antes.

"No me interesa lo que estés pensando" Habló por lo bajo colocando su espalda recta.

Sus ojos grisáceos se mostraron desafiantes, fríos y tan molestos como el gruñido que amenazaba con salir de la garganta. Incluso en contra de voluntad de su animado compañero.

"Pero no quiero escuchar que repites esa porquería fuera de aquí. ¿Me estás entendiendo?"

Blaise lo observó en silencio, haciendo parecer por un segundo que se había sometido ante la clara y delicada amenaza de Draco. Pero el desgraciado esbozó un gesto que indicaba lo contrario. Dejó escapar entre ellos un sonido que se asemejaba a un gruñido lobuno, pero no indicaba peligro o una posible lucha por el control y el territorio.

Indicaba invitación, aceptación, casi sumisión.

Y Draco sintió el estallido gozo acariciando su estómago. Hizo que su propia garganta y boca picaran con antelación, queriendo corresponder. Fue una emoción lo suficientemente parecida a la excitación la que lo recorrió. Por un segundo quiso abalanzarse sobre el otro alfa para morderlo o besarlo. Lo que surgiera primero.

"Alfa" Había susurrado Blaise antes de inhalar hacia las propias feromonas de Draco, acortando las distancias entre ellos con la misma lentitud y parsimonia.

Juntó sus torsos sin pudor, sin vergüenza o con ánimos de fingir que no quería esto. Que no quería estar en una situación tan delicada con Draco. Sin embargo, la realidad era que sí era lo que deseaba, y desde el primer segundo que logró identificar su presencia en el tren.

Y quería también tanto ser correspondido. No importaba si solo acababan enredados el uno con el otro, buscando sus bocas, mordiendo, gruñendo y oliendo al otro al acabar. Incluso si sólo sucedía una vez, Blaise haría que fuese real.

"Alfa" Imitó Draco sin reconocer su voz. Baja, profunda, demandando algo que no sabía qué era.

"Eres un lobo primerizo, es normal que no _comprendas_ "

Inclinó la cabeza para acercarse sin temor al cuello de Draco, buscando instintivamente su glándula de olor. Estaba extasiado porque el rubio tenía un olor embriagante, y un alfa tan bueno, que lo quería para él. Incluso si sabía que no podía, que no podían, porque eso no era lo que se esperaba que hicieran.

"Explícame" Agarró la capa negra ajena en un puño, exigiendo más cercanía. Quería seguir inhalando, morder y, desgraciadamente, otras cosas que lo harían arrepentirse.

"Sí," Cepilló sus labios contra el cuello de Draco.

Blaise se sentía febril. Ningún otro alfa con el que tuvo algún acercamiento era como él. Y este era su mejor amigo. Un _Malfoy_ , para añadir.

"No nos sentimos atraídos únicamente hacia los omegas. Somos capaces de elegir. Tenemos elección, Draco. No muchos alfas u omegas la tienen de la misma manera" Murmuró con voz aterciopelada, luciendo su cuello para el otro, incitándolo.

No.

 _No_.

Él no era un invertido, joder.

Si estar sumergido en instintos primarios con omegas era ya lo suficientemente malo, no podía imaginarse lo que sería estar igual con alfas. Debía de ser horrible. Es horrible.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan cómodo y tan excitado rodeado por uno? Esto iba en contra de lo que estaba bien, de lo que debía ser.

"No soy un invertido, Zabini" Gruñó disgustado, luchando contra el instinto que le gritaba.

"No lo eres"

La boca de Blaise se abrió en su cuello, en la glándula de olor. Lamió suavemente, logrando que las palabras se quedaran entrecortadas en la boca de Draco, un gorgoteo satisfactorio surgiendo en su lugar.

Tenía razón. No era un invertido, así que estaba bien. Estaría bien dejarse llevar si se lo repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, sumergido y ahogado por su lobo. No es como si su padre se fuese a enterar sobre esto.

Su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

El que lo había halagado por ser un buen alfa apenas dos días atrás, insistiendo en que pronto buscarían la omega ideal. Porque eso era lo que esperaba de él.

Se le heló la sangre. Draco de verdad sintió que no bombeaba por sus venas, incapaz de seguir su curso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en brazos de otro alfa? ¿Qué hacía dejando que besara su cuello, que lo envolviera con su olor? Lo mataría.

Lucius lo mataría en ese mismo instante con la más cruel de las maldiciones imperdonables. Primero lo repudiaría, dejaría de ser su heredero y lo humillaría, lo llamaría bastardo y un invertido. Una desgracia para los Malfoy y para los Black. Dejaría de ser su hijo. Culparía a su madre en el proceso. Draco quedaría solo, devastado antes de morir.

No podía permitir eso. Quería ser vivir, quería ser feliz. Ser lo suficientemente libre en el futuro y enorgullecer a su sangre. Para lograrlo tenía que empujar al moreno, amenazar sus intenciones con garras y dientes si era necesario. Traicionar a lo que sentía e ignorar su curiosidad, su ansia de experimentar y dejarse llevar.

El corazón se hundió sordidamente en su pecho. Por unos cortos segundos, pensó que no estaba respirando, y cuando creía que había logrado mantener su mente estable lo suficiente como para querer empujar a Blaise de forma furiosa, la puerta se abrió.

Se abrió porque Harry Potter era despistado y aún estaba sin presentar, incapaz de identificar el claro cartel de NO entrar.

Por una parte, Draco podría agradecer en ese instante que no supiera identificar sus segundos géneros, porque no vería lo mal que estaba todo lo que veía. Pero lo entendería eventualmente, o se lo dirían si se le ocurría abrir la boca y esparcir por todo Hogwarts que descubrió a Malfoy en una situación muy comprometida con Zabini. Si eso sucedía, Draco estaba perdido. Y apenas había empezado el año, ¡Por Merlín! Literalmente ni estaban en la escuela aún. ¿Cuánto más podía Harry Potter estropearle la vida?

Reaccionando rápido, agarró su varita y cerró la puerta de golpe, empujando al rizado dentro de la cabina en un empujón nada suave. Aquello sirvió para alejar a Blaise, quien retrocedía con el ceño fruncido y ojos fulminantes.

"Eh-, ¿qué demonios, Malfoy?"

Harry también había sacado su varita por instinto, apuntando a Draco de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía, aunque confundido y molesto. No debía de entender nada y era comprensible. Ni siquiera Draco lo entendía, no iba a esperar que un ignorante del mundo mágico y de los sangrepura lo hiciese. Sumando al claro hecho de que aún no tenía su segundo género. Ese dato llenó de placer a Draco interiormente, sintiéndose superior, incluso si por culpa de esa diferencia estaba en un problema.

Detestaba su sentimiento de inferioridad ante Potter.

"¿Por qué vas entrando en cubículos ocupados? Aparte de ciego, ¿eres estúpido?" Escupió con desdén.

El-niño-que-vivió se veía más confundido que nunca, y de alguna manera equivocado. Como si debiera de haber hecho caso a sus instintos de no entrar ahí, independientemente de si no los entendía. Ahora se sentía en peligro de una forma en la que antes no lo había estado.

Un ligero sudor frío se apoderó de su espalda, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

"Pensé que estaba vacío, Malfoy. Un error simple" Contestó con la boca pastosa, la garganta secándose mientras hablaba.

Había algo en el ambiente. Algo que no sabía por qué olía tan bien, pero lo hacía. Y quería irse. No le importaba en lo absoluto si las dos serpientes se estaban enrollando o no. No le incumbía.

"Sí, eres estúpido" Respondió el rubio con el enfado crepitando.

"No entiende nada, así que no hablará" Murmuró Blaise, sus ojos aún contrariados pero volviéndose un poco suaves hacia el otro.

Harry creía que estaba en medio de un drama romántico que no quería presenciar. Sobre todo si lo trataban de imbécil, y no saber lo que ocurría más allá de lo que sus ojos veían, comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

"¿Que no entiendo el qué? Oye, mira, no me importa si estáis en una relación o algo así. No me metáis en vuestros problemas" Giró su varita con intenciones de guardarla. "Me voy"

"Potter" Llamó Draco en un siseo que sonó siniestro.

Tenía que asegurarse. No podía decir nada. No podía. Si lo hacía, él... él iba a _matarlo_. El miedo le estaban produciendo náuseas, quería desaparecer.

"Si escucho que has hablado sobre lo que has visto hoy..." Se acercó dos pasos amenazándolo con la varita y los orbes grises centelleando. "Te juro que te arruinaré"

Harry chasqueó la lengua con burla. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros en silencio y salió a paso rápido. Tenía el pulso acelerado, comenzaba a sudar frío y algo se sentía mal en él.

Draco, por su parte, seguía respirando ligeramente más acelerado que antes, asustado hasta la médula. Por favor, que no hablara.

_Por favor._

Era todo lo que ocupaba su mente nerviosa y acelerada. No ayudaba el hecho de que Blaise estuviera completamente callado y mirándolo fijamente. Solo lograba que Draco quisiera lanzarle una maldición imperdonable.

"Mierda" Susurró con voz vacía, guardando la varita.

"Draco, yo-"

"No" Interrumpió secamente. "Estamos llegando a Hogwarts. Hablaremos de esto en un momento más adecuado, Zabini"

Y sin más, también se fue dando zancadas certeras, alejándose del moreno. Cuando llegó con sus amigos, el ambiente había dejado de ser tenso y filoso, aunque sí para Blaise y Draco, quienes rehuían mutuamente sus miradas. Sucedió lo mismo en las presentaciones y durante la primera cena de ese día.

Draco había estado en el comedor con los nervios acribillados hasta la médula, esperando en cualquier momento un revuelo de rumores sobre él en la mesa de Gryffindor. Empero, no llegó. No lo hizo porque cuando buscó con la mirada a Potter, como habitualmente hacía sin darse cuenta, no estaba allí. Solo estaba el Weasley menor hablando con Granger, ambos con expresiones ilusionadas, como si estuviese sucediendo algo increíble. El Slytherin no tenía idea de lo que ocurría o del paradero del rizado, pero quería permitirse olvidarse de eso durante un rato. Sentía que colapsaría de cansancio emocional.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con cierto malestar nuevo en su cuerpo, pero al menos no tenía sueño. Lo atribuía al hecho de que en cuanto se tumbó en la cama se quedó plácidamente dormido. Ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a sus amigos después de vestirse y terminar de prepararse cuando salió de las habitaciones y de la sala común.

Ya los encontraría en el comedor para desayunar, no era un gran problema.

Mientras caminaba por Hogwarts, los diferentes olores esparcidos por el lugar eran ligeramente molestos, pero fáciles de ignorar. Incluso los fuertes de los y las omegas que le habían observado con cierta coquetería, o los agresivos e innecesarios de otros alfas marcando un territorio inútil.

"Para de gruñir como un perro," Había dicho con sorna y burla a un alfa que le gruñó porque miró a su pareja por casualidad. Una tremenda estupidez "no me interesa tu novia mestiza"

¿Así se comportaría él cuando tuviera omega? ¿Como un animal salvaje todo el tiempo por cualquier tontería? Draco no se permitiría eso. Ningún sangrepura debería de comportarse de una manera tan degradante.

En el momento en el que se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin y charló unos segundos con Flint sobre el equipo de Quidditch y cómo serían mejores ahora que Draco era un alfa, Pansy entró junto con Theo y Blaise detrás. Llevaba una cara que prometía un chisme jugoso, con una sonrisa brillante.

"¡Draco!" Chilló por lo bajo sentándose a su lado.

"A la próxima despiértanos" Farfulló Theo con el pelo desordenado y ojos somnolientos.

"No soy tu padre, despiértate tú mismo" Se burló mientras alzaba la mano para coger una manzana verde. Siempre venían bien temprano por la mañana.

Theo bufó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sí, sí, ponte una alarma o algo" Asintió Pansy. "Pero eso no es importante ahora. Adoro cómo los rumores corren tan rápido, sobre todo van a la velocidad de la luz si se trata de Potter"

La atención de Draco se desvió de la fruta hacía Pansy, su ceño comenzando a fruncirse levemente. No podía tener relación con él, porque si fuese así, la situación sería muy difícil y su amiga estaba completamente calmada.

"¿Qué rumor?"

"Al parecer Potter lleva en la enfermería desde que llegamos a Hogwarts. Creo que ayer en la cena no estuvo por eso" Contó como si nada, guardando lo mejor para el final. "Estaba presentando su segundo género. Dicen que alguien lo causó, una potencial pareja para él, ya que no mostraba signos de presentación días antes como habitualmente se hace"

El corazón de Draco bombeó con fuerza, sintiéndolo golpear contra su tórax interno. Miró a Blaise casi directamente, mostrándole su temor en sus ojos plata.

Los delataría. Ahora reconocería sus géneros. Vería cuán horrible era lo que habían hecho.

Quería huir antes de que eso ocurriera.

"Y ahora están tanto alfas como omegas pavoneándose diciendo que son los causantes y que son la pareja potencial que debería de tener. Ni siquiera saben en qué lado de la jerarquía lobuna está"

"Menuda estupidez" Contestó Blaise al instante, despegando unos segundos su mirada de Draco. "¿Por qué querrían ser la pareja de Potter?"

Draco se preguntaba lo mismo, en realidad. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Porque es Potter. Lo quieren por su nombre, la fama y el heroísmo que trae a cuestas, obviamente" Se rió por lo bajo la morena. "Me da hasta pena. Va a tener una avalancha de gente en cuanto salga"

"Bueno, lo va a tener jodido entonces para encontrar a la persona ideal" Asumió Theo con indiferencia.

No le podía importar menos. El apetito desapareció del sistema de Draco, y el pánico se apretó contra él. En silencio, volvió a mirar a Blaise y sus propias feromonas se vieron descontroladas unos segundos. No tardó en llamar la atención de los demás Slytherin y de algunas personas de la otras casas. Su olor era imposible de pasar desapercibido, al parecer.

"Voy a entregar una carta" Anunció repentinamente Blaise, fingiendo aburrimiento. "Nos vemos después"

Draco lo vio levantarse, y se apresuró a seguirlo.

"Espera. Yo también voy. Tengo que escribirle a padre"

Sus amigos los vieron con expresiones de duda, pero asintieron después.

Caminando juntos hacia la salida del comedor, Draco se permitió a sí mismo respirar hondo varias veces, queriendo despejar su mente e ignorar las feromonas y lobos estúpidos.

Pero como siempre, la vida se reía de él. Lo maldecía como si fuese la peor peste existente en el mundo mágico, porque Potter entró acompañado de los gemelos Weasley, viéndose un poco diferente a la tarde anterior. Había crecido unos centímetros de golpe, sus rasgos se afilaron y no traía sus gafas. Sus ojos... _Oh_ , mierda. Sus ojos se veían claramente, y eran más verdes que nunca.

Olía a madera, a bosque y a calidez. Draco se sintió mareado uno segundos, deteniéndose de golpe cuando las feromonas de Potter lo golpearon suavemente al acercarse más.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Blaise con preocupación, agarrando su brazo sin brusquedad. "¿Draco?"

No lo estaba. No, definitivamente no lo estaba. Porque Potter, _siempre_ Potter, era un alfa. Y lo estaba mirando fijamente con una intensidad abrumadora, cortándole nuevamente la respiración y haciendo que su dormido lobo se despertara y reaccionara placentero y atrevido como nunca antes.

Draco tragó saliva con dificultad. Ciertamente, su garganta se había secado muy rápido y creía que en cualquier momento necesitaría un manantial de agua fría para calmar el ardor que comenzaba a acumularse en ella. Y con toda razón. Porque sus dientes, los caninos que sobresalían ante la necesidad de marcar o morder, escocieron en necesidad, creciendo sobre sí mismos.

_Marcar. Marcar. Marcar. Marcar._

"Tengo que-" Respiró entrecortado, guardando el gruñido amenazante que quería dejar salir por alguna razón que de nuevo, desconocía. "Tengo que salir de aquí"

Tenía que, porque temía sobre su autocontrol. Draco podría abalanzarse hacia Potter con intenciones de marcarlo con sus dientes, de restregar su olor y, perversamente, querría recibir lo mismo de él. Porque olía de una forma que hacía temblar de impresión a su lobo.

Y no podía. No es lo que se supone que debe de hacer. No es algo que haría sentir orgulloso a su padre, y Draco no iba a empezar a decepcionarlo ahora. No aún más. Vomitaría si volvía a ver el bastón de su padre arremetiendo contra él.

Blaise apretó su agarre. "Hey," Murmuró con convicción. "Te sacaré de aquí. Sigue mi ritmo, Draco, y no te notarán mucho más"

Incluso si quería fruncir el ceño con evidente desagrado ante la idea de seguir órdenes de un alfa que consideraba ciertamente inferior a él, lo hizo. Draco era un Slytherin después de todo, así que la auto preservación era esencial y un rasgo evidentemente marcado. Por eso salió del comedor ignorando la persistente mirada de Potter y su incipiente olor.

Draco sería lo que se espera de él. Nada más ni nada menos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco se ve envuelto en diferentes problemas y rumores a lo largo del día. Y por supuesto, se encuentra a Harry Potter a media noche para terminar de completarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribiendo este capítulo se me ha ido un poco la mano, lo admito. Cada vez que pensaba que tal vez ya había terminado, lo veía insuficiente, así que es un poco más largo que el primero.

**"Los recuerdos te calientan desde dentro. Pero también te destrozan"**

_Kafka en la orilla_ de Haruki Murakami.

Está cansado. De alguna manera devastado, porque le pesan los músculos, le temblaban las rodillas y se mordía la lengua con fuerza. El brazo envuelto con cuidado alrededor de él no ayudaba tanto como quisiera que lo hiciera. ¿Qué se supone que le ocurría? ¿Ahora era débil ante otro alfa? ¿Ante cualquier y miserable alfa mestizo? Draco no quería sentirse aún más inferior a manos de Potter. Está cansado también de eso. Iba a ser llevado a su habitación porque era _incapaz_ de controlarse a sí mismo, _incapaz_ de razonar con su lobo. ¿Era esto el ser completamente inútil, un fracaso como alfa? Tal vez su educación no fue suficiente. Lucius debió de invertir más tiempo, por más degradante que fuese.

A su padre no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con él. Draco comenzó a sospecharlo en su noveno cumpleaños, cuando lo único que recibía era mandatos, castigos y miradas gélidas. Aunque eventualmente se iba. _Siempre_ se iba. No volaba más en una escoba con él, no jugaban al ajedrez mágico, ni tampoco lo ayudaba con su pronta educación. Sólo aparecía para regañarlo por cosas que no podía controlar como quisiera aún, y para enseñarle el valor de las maldiciones, de las artes oscuras. Lucius no pretendía fingir que no era un mago oscuro, y para Draco estaba perfectamente bien. Al final del día, él también lo era. Pero para su propia consternación, no era solo eso. Draco temía que ahora que era un alfa y había probado que era un heredero al menos un poco digno, su padre admitiese en voz alta una de sus mayores pesadillas y tratara de llevarlo por el mismo camino. Porque incluso si no quería, tendría que hacerlo. No lo haría sentir una horrible deshonra y traición. No en esta vida, no cuando quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

Frustrado consigo mismo, cepilló sus colmillos contra sus labios. "Suéltame, Blaise. Puedo llegar perfectamente sin que me cargues, muchas gracias"

Forzó a sus piernas a moverse hacia su cama, sintiéndolas entumecidas y tan erráticas como su respiración. El corazón aún le latía fuertemente, como un enorme subidón de adrenalina que no parecía tener un límite concreto. Escuchó el suspiro bajo de Blaise, sus ojos negros mirándolo desde una prudente distancia. Draco no lo miró, demasiado concentrado en maldecir todo a su alrededor. Estaba molesto, pero aún muy asustado.

"No pensé que ibas a ser sensible a las feromonas de alfas dominantes" Habló el moreno con voz neutral. "No es raro, Draco. Tu lobo distingue parejas potenciales, y al ser primerizo te ves más afectado de lo que te gustaría"

Draco estaba en la cúspide de la ironía cruel. No pudo evitar reírse secamente al escucharlo, porque claramente no ocurría algo como eso. No a él, definitivamente. Balanceó su varita entre sus níveos y largos dedos, sintiendo una pequeña paz ante la compañía de su vieja amiga. Su propia magia era como estar en casa, Draco la adoraba.

Negó con la cabeza persistentemente. El nerviosismo galopando en su estómago. "No," Casi gruñó. "No veo a los alfas como posibles parejas, Zabini. Deberías de dejar de insinuar algo que fácilmente estaría contra ti, es una vergüenza"

Estaría bien. Todo eventualmente mejoraría. Draco dejaría de reaccionar a algo que no es correcto, porque no es así como debería de ser. Y lo probaría ante todos cuando encontrara una pareja para acompañarlo al baile del próximo mes, una que sea digna de un Malfoy. Por supuesto, sería una mujer omega purasangre y preferiblemente de Slytherin. Aceptaría una Ravenclaw, incluso. Y si se encontraba entre las sagradas 28 familias, aún mejor. Su padre no tendría ningún motivo para sentirse avergonzado de él, y tal vez en las vacaciones de navidad lo dejaría descansar. Por eso su plan no fallaría. Y si tenía que dejar de lado su rivalidad con Potter para ignorar su patética presencia, lo haría. No es como si Draco perdiera absolutamente nada, al contrario. A su vez, debía de encontrar una forma de evitar estas tensiones físicas si quería tener una vida normal, como se supone que es. Tal vez exista algún hechizo que no le permita oler y sentir las feromonas, sería completamente útil e ideal. Tampoco correría el riesgo de convertirse en un alfa sin control con su futura omega. El solo pensamiento lo hacía sentir ciertamente nauseabundo.

"De acuerdo," Murmuró Blaise, rendido. 

Sí, de acuerdo. Draco había pronunciado las mismas palabras, en el mismo tono cansado y susurrante. Quería reírse por su ridícula e insensible apreciación. No sabía cómo gestionar sus emociones y sus libres pensamientos -demasiado libres, en realidad-. Tomando una pronunciación honda, lo guardó todo en su tan conocida caja en su mente. A presión y con candado si hacía falta. No debían de volver a salir, no si Draco quería mantener su cordura. Después de unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y una respiración calmada, murmuró un _Tempus_ para asegurarse que no llegarían tarde a Encantamientos. Faltaban diez minutos para que el primer período comenzara, y definitivamente llegaría con retraso si no se ponía en marcha en ese mismo instante. 

"Merlín," Rechinó los dientes. Se levantó con su habitual gracia, ignorando competentemente que minutos atrás podría haber tenido un ataque de pánico real. Era habitual en Draco, de todas formas. ¿Hacer algo mal y tener miedo a Lucius? Era su desayuno de cada día. "Vámonos. Llegaremos tarde"

Blaise lo siguió en total silencio, algo que el heredero Malfoy agradeció en su foro interno. Abrir la boca y charlar, incluso si no necesitaba estar bajo ciertas apariencias rígidas ante el moreno, le parecía sumamente agotador e innecesario en ese momento. Así que tampoco se esforzó en mantener una conversación mientras caminaron por los antiguos pasillos de Hogwarts. Incluso perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, logró escuchar la conversación de un grupo de Hufflepuffs, desprendían olores propios de betas comunes, a excepción de un omega Ravenclaw entre ellos. A su lado, Blaise se tensó notablemente y para Draco no pasó desapercibido el por qué. Lo comprendió.

"No sabía que Potter había sido expulsado del colegio por el propio Ministerio. Es decir, ¿en serio? Puede ser un mentiroso, pero sigue siendo el-niño-que-vivió" 

"Posiblemente se lo merecía, ¿no? Pero viendo que fue readmitido de nuevo supongo que no fue para tanto"

"¡Ah, sí! Oí de mi padre que trabaja en el Ministerio que incluso tuvo un juicio. El director Dumbledore abogó por él"

El castaño de pecas y nariz afilada bufó. "Obviamente. Potter fue criado por el director, no me extraña que lo defendiera"

Ciertamente Draco no esperó escuchar esas noticias así. Siendo que su padre trabaja en el propio Ministerio también, pensó que lo mantendría informado. Pero no era tan extraño. Al fin y al cabo, lo quería lejos de Potter. No estaba en desacuerdo con Lucius en eso, rara vez siquiera tenía un pensamiento lo suficientemente en contra. Sin embargo, era ridículo que unos simples Hufflepuffs se atrevieran a inventar algo sobre Harry Potter. Para Draco, deberían de mantener la cabeza gacha y seguir de luto por Diggory.

Adelantando a Blaise en su camino con renovada tranquilidad, pensó que era hora de ser un maldito bastardo. Después de todo, tenía que filtrar toda su ira y frustración. Draco pensaba que no habría mejor oportunidad esa mañana, así que se deslizó como la serpiente que era hasta su presa.

"Las mofetas de Hogwarts inventando su propia inmundicia..." Tarareó esbozando una sonrisa afilada y engreída. "Creo que no puedo fingir sorpresa" Sin embargo, sí que sorprendió -y para mal-, a los otros magos de su curso. Draco se balanceó elegantemente con la barbilla en alto y sus permanentes orbes plata reluciendo maliciosamente. No trató de esconder sus feromonas. No, porque Draco era el alfa dominante entre ellos, era superior. Lo estaba demostrando y no se arrepentía. Les estaba haciendo lo mismo que llevan haciendo con él desde que llegó. Lo hicieron sentirse inseguro e inferior incluso en su posición, así que disfrutaría de esta _devolución_.

"¿Malfoy?" Boqueó el mismo castaño que había soltado la clara mentira. Palideció ante el ambiente. Siendo beta, no tenía tanto que hacer en la jerarquía. Formaba parte del apartado. Y él, además, era un mestizo. Iba a ser insultado en un segundo por ello.

Blaise intervino con una mueca de disgusto poco disimulada. "Heredero Malfoy _y_ Heredero Zabini para ti"

El castaño de Hufflepuff balbuceó nerviosamente. Agarró su varita como fuente de apoyo, pero no era idiota. Si atacaba, sus amigos y él mismo tendrían todas las de perder. No por diferencia de fuerza mágica o de capacidades, sino por su inferioridad en la jerarquía y el estado de sangre. Sería un suicidio social, así que lo más inteligente que podía hacer es huir de ahí y fingir que nunca dijo algo de lo que no estaba seguro sobre Potter, y evitar cualquier acercamiento o contacto con ellos. 

Sin embargo, el omega Ravenclaw de piel morena y ojos _verdes_ , intervino con inteligencia y elegancia. Hizo que Draco lo observara con intensidad. "Toujours Pur, Heredero Malfoy" Inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha y hacia abajo. Era una muestra de reconocimiento entre los sagrados veintiocho. A Draco le gustó. incluso si su aroma era excesivamente dulce y su mezcla de cítricos no era del todo agradable. Su lobo no se movió con entusiasmo, sólo con curiosidad. "Y por supuesto, bienaventurado sea, Heredero Zabini"

Draco ensanchó su sonrisa. No tenía conocimiento de que el Heredero de la prestigiosa y misteriosa Familia Shafiq prefería compañías tan degradantes. "Toujours Pur, Heredero Shafiq" Imitó su inclinación mientras Blaise hacía lo propio.

Era divertido ver cómo los dos betas se encontraban en silencio a la espera de salir de la confrontación. Pero estaban de suerte. A Draco le gustó el giro de la situación, hizo que olvidara sus mayores preocupaciones porque por una vez desde que se presentó como alfa, sentía cierto interés por un omega. Era una pena que fuese un hombre, pero su estado de sangre valía ciertamente la pena.

"Es placentero ver que aún queda _dignidad_ entre la carroña"

Los ojos verdes -no tan verdes como le gustaría- refulgieron durante unos segundos. El omega apretó sus rellenos labios en una fina línea recta. 

"Oh," Suspiró. "Lamento la situación. No puedo decir que siquiera haya _algo_ de dignidad entre serpientes, Heredero Malfoy"

La mandíbula de Draco se tensó, junto con su rígida y recta postura. Su lobo se alzó con molestia, casi gruñendo ante el ataque directo. Pero una parte de él estaba horrorizada, no se supone que deba de sentirse amenazado por un omega. Así no era el equilibrio de la naturaleza.

Y sin embargo, se sentía de alguna forma _libre_. 

"Draco," Siseó Blaise a su lado. 

Se dio cuenta entonces que su aroma estaba envolviendo todo el pasillo, y tanto Blaise como el heredero Shafiq sintieron la amenaza en sus feromonas. Ambos fruncían el ceño mientras que los betas retrocedían, reconociendo una tensión lo suficientemente diferente. Draco gruñó por lo bajo para sí mismo, guardando la molestia y la indignación en la caja de su mente. Vació todo pensamiento con la ayuda rápida y eficaz de la Oclumancia.

Apretó sus colmillos contra su boca, y habló nuevamente. "Asegúrese de revisar sus compañías y palabras la próxima vez"

A partir de ahí, Draco se recluyó el resto del día en sí mismo. Trabajó en silencio en cada una de las clases, e incluso decidió hacer pociones con Daphne Greengrass antes que con Theo, con quien usualmente se sentaba. El resto de las serpientes notaron la nube oscura que lo rodeaba, y sus amigos más que nadie. Preocupó al instante a Pansy, mientras que Theo no le tomó tanta importancia, y Blaise simplemente sabía la posible causa del comportamiento lejano de Draco, pero se mantuvo callado e indiferente sobre el asunto. Si hablaba, estaba muy seguro de que su amistad -o lo que sea que fuese ahora, en realidad- dependería de un hilo que se rompería. Eventualmente, por supuesto. Blaise no quería ni dedicarle más de un pensamiento a esa cruel posibilidad.

Reunidos como estaban en la sala común de Slytherin en las mazmorras después de una cena a la que Draco no había ido, Pansy fue incapaz de callar su frustración. Sabía que era peligroso insistir y preguntarle a Draco respecto a algo de lo que ni él mismo se dignaba hablar, pero su irritación y preocupación no se iban. Sobre todo después de los _rumores_.

"Has estado callado todo el día" Comentó de forma aparentemente desinteresada. Mordisqueó intranquila una de sus afiladas uñas. "¿Tal vez ocurrió algo serio, Draco?"

No la miró. Draco siguió la lectura de su libro avanzado de pociones. "No,"

"¿No?"

Theo alzó una ceja ante el intercambio y compartió una mirada de reconocimiento con Blaise. Definitivamente Draco hechizaría a Pansy en los próximos minutos.

"Vale, de acuerdo" No apartó sus ojos marrones de Draco ni por un segundo. Pestañeó un par de veces y colocó su mano en el libro que el rubio sostenía. "¿Y ahora?"

Draco alzó la mirada de manera inquisitiva, la plata ardía. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Te ayudo a que pienses y recuerdes lo que sea que te haya ocurrido hoy" Sonrió falsamente, negándose a quedar doblegada una vez más por un berrinche de su mejor amigo.

"Déjalo, Parkinson. Sufrir un rechazo de Shafiq lo ha dejado mal" Habló una voz burlona externa. Draco la reconoció como Millicent Bulstrode, una beta apunto de ser desheredada y convertirse en una paria entre los sangrepura y los Sagrados 28. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde sacaba la dignidad para burlarse de él sabiendo que es de conocimiento casi público su delicado estatus familiar.

Una voz entre las nuevas que susurraban ante la tensa situación, preguntó con sorpresa: "¿El Heredero Mishaal Shafiq?"

El aroma a menta y lluvia de Draco comenzó a esparcirse como si fuese una suave melodía. Era agradable y atrayente, como si el dueño fuese el mismo sol. Sin embargo, Draco dudaba de que el sol pudiera sonreír como él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Malicioso y cruel, preparándose para atacar.

"No sé qué clase de falacias vas creyendo, Bulstrode, pero es desesperadamente patético cómo gestionas tus propias prioridades. Quiero decir, no pretendo juzgar tu decaído estatus familiar o político, pero alguien tiene que recordarte que no estás en posición de nada," Bisbiseó como una serpiente. Los ojos de Millicent se abrieron con el horror brillando en ellos. El silencio fue irónicamente atronador. "Ni siquiera en posición de dirigirme la palabra a mí o a algún otro sangrepura que, a diferencia de ti, no es una deshonra para su familia"

Shafiq no le ha rechazado porque, para empezar, Draco no le pidió absolutamente nada. Era un rumor sin fundamentos, y uno que podría llegar a ser una molestia si se encontraba enfadado o molesto. Pero al menos ya no se sorprendería si intentaban atacarlo las otras tres casas en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de las mazmorras. Podría manejarlo.

Millicent gruñó con el rostro pálido, humillada y enfadada. "Cuida tu boca, Malfoy. Podrías arrepentirte después," Advirtió con cierto temblor en su voz. A su lado, Pansy frunció aún más el ceño, pero se mantuvo en silencio observando la disputa. Theo comenzó a sonreír con notable diversión y Blaise puso sus ojos en blanco, exasperado.

"¿De qué me arrepentiría? No soy yo quien habla mentiras huecas, a diferencia de ti. Pero supongo que eso es, ¿no?" Cerró con delicadeza su libro de pociones, agarrando su varita con cuidado ante los bruscos movimientos de la rubia con su mano derecha. Tal vez sí que llegarían a una pelea de varitas. Draco no se la negaría. "No quieres que le recuerde a toda nuestra noble casa que tú serás una paria" Cuando lo dijo, se escucharon nuevos murmullos y risas bajas y crueles.

La casa Slytherin era la más unida fuera de las mazmorras. Pero también era la más peligrosa incluso en confianza.

"¡Everte Statum!" Masculló en un brusco y violento movimiento de varita contra Draco, quien se había levantado y esquivado el hechizo con la misma elegancia con la que sonreía. Su expresión de superioridad sólo aumentaba el nerviosismo de la beta. Físicamente estaba en desventaja, pero al menos sabía que el aroma y las feromonas de Draco no podían afectarla. 

Draco se deslizó lejos de la chimenea para mayor accesibilidad de movimiento. "¡Contracturo!"

"¡Impedimenta!" Consiguió evitar el hechizo con éxito, y Millicent se sintió como si hubiese ganado el duelo.

Sin embargo, Draco era más rápido y su repertorio era significativamente más cruel que el suyo. Lucius se había asegurado de ello, usándolo contra él una y otra vez.

"¡Palalingua!" Exclamó veloz, haciendo que la beta hiciera una mueca de terror cuando su lengua se pegó a su boca y no pudo hablar. "Espero que sepas magia no verbal, Bulstrode," Se burló abiertamente, caminando hacia ella. Levantó su varita, apuntándola directamente mientras ella retrocedía y miraba a su alrededor en un vago intento de buscar ayuda.

¿Ayuda? ¿Qué ayuda? ¿Por qué recibiría ella compasión cuando Lucius no la tuvo con él?

Rídiculo.

_Patético._

Lo hizo sentirse furioso. "Fiendfyre" Susurró. Era un hechizo prohibido. Era el fuego demoníaco, el que nunca se apaga a no ser que sepas su contra maleficio. Tomó la forma de un difuminado dragón durante unos cortos segundos. Por un momento, Draco creyó que lo había imaginado.

El fiendfyre de su padre no tomaba ninguna forma, aunque no lo hacía menos doloroso. Le hizo recordar la piel quemada, los pulmones retraídos y llegando al límite de la asfixia y los ojos frívolos. Lo curaba y lo volvía a repetir como una lección que no terminaba nunca. No estaba consciente del nivel de peligrosidad de lo que había hecho, sólo disfrutó el simple conocimiento de que no era él quien recibía la _enseñanza_ esta vez. Estaba bien. Después de unos segundos en los que Millicent podría quemarse, Draco lanzaría el contra hechizo y ella aprendería a mantener la boca cerrada.

Quería pensar eso. Desesperadamente. Pero no quería hacer daño de verdad. Abrió una puerta en su mente que lo aterrorizó, y retrocedió sobre sí mismo por la impresión. Su lobo gruñó y arañó queriendo huir de ahí para protegerse.

"¡Fiendlocked!"

El profesor Snape se veía iracundo mientras lanzaba el contra maleficio, evitando que Millicent fuese calcinada o enviada a San Mungo por quemaduras graves. Draco no lo miró, demasiado concentrado en mirar a la rubia con el horror bailando en sus ojos grisáceos.

"¡Señor Malfoy!" Exclamó ondeando su larga capa negra hacia él, agarrándolo del brazo. "¿Qué _cree_ usted que está haciendo?" 

Draco reaccionó ante el toque y agarre ajeno, parpadeando hacia arriba con aprensión. No lo sabía, y su horror y enfado enredados entre sí no desaparecieron. Para Snape no pasó desapercibido las diferentes emociones que cruzaron por los orbes de su ahijado, y por unos segundos se sintió miserable, porque sabía qué podía estar relacionado a esa reacción tan inestable de su parte.

"Nada, señor," Con cierta brusquedad se deshizo del agarre del hombre, desviando la mirada con cobardía.

Nada aparte de tener un duelo no oficial, lo más parecido a lo que haría un león estúpido y sin astucia. 

Pansy se movió para acariciar la mano de Draco y hacerlo moverse hacia el sillón nuevamente, ignorando las miradas interrogativas y la presencia de Snape. No le podía importar menos un mes de detención en comparación a proteger a su mejor amigo. Todos podían irse al infierno si querían. El profesor de pociones observó el intercambio con los ojos entrecerrados, decidiendo ignorar por ahora el gran problema que Draco estuvo apunto de causar.

"Señorita Bulstrode, acompáñeme" Ondeó su capa para dirigirse hacia ella. "Y señor Malfoy, lo quiero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina. Alégrese de sus competentes prefectos para avisarme de su estúpido duelo, lo han salvado de una expulsión"

Los prefectos del último año se mantuvieron detrás de Snape con una mueca contraída, pero ligeramente satisfecha ante el cumplido.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y la varita enredada en su puño, asintiendo desde su posición con Pansy. "Sí, señor"

Cuando ambos salieron de la sala común, la mayoría se mantuvo alejada de Draco. Aunque es un hecho real el que se ganó miradas de orgullo y sorpresa por la utilización de unas artes oscuras difíciles y peligrosas. En Slytherin la mayoría eran magos y brujas oscuras, era algo de conocimiento común. Sin embargo, ser un mago oscuro no significaba siempre ser alguien malvado. Lo que importa de las artes oscuras era el propósito con el que se utilizaban, su intención de hacer daño o de no hacerlo. Draco tenía esa línea ciertamente difuminada en ocasiones.

"Draco" Murmuró Pansy con cariño y preocupación, liberando su aroma de manera tranquilizadora. Acarició su lacio pelo blanco, retirándolo de sus ojos. "No ha pasado nada malo"

Theo se acercó junto a Blaise, quienes le hicieron una seña a Pansy para subir a su habitación para mayor privacidad. Retirándose con un silencioso Draco que desprendía su usual aroma a menta y un sutil y nuevo aroma agrio, se tumbaron como suelen hacerlo en una de las camas. El Malfoy se relajó en el regazo de la pelinegra, mientras que ella estaba descansando en el pecho de Blaise y el moreno, a su vez, en el de Theo. Draco sabía que estaban preocupados por él de una manera que agradecía enormemente. Incluso después de que él los haya tratado inmerecidamente durante todo el día.

"No sé por qué pensé que era buena idea lanzar ese maleficio," Musita por lo bajo, dejando que los largos y cálidos dedos de Pansy recorrieran su suave pelo. Sintió a Blaise tensarse unos segundos cuando lo escuchó hablar. "Me enfadé y no pensé. Parezco un Gryffindor actuando impulsivamente" 

Su comentario ganó las risas de sus mejores amigos y un golpe suave de Theo con su pie, porque no llegaba con su mano. 

"Desaparece tu asqueroso pie de mi brazo, Nott" Gruñó con disgusto Pansy.

Theo se burló, pero obedeció. "Como la dama quiera," 

"Slytherin o no, Draco, todos actuamos sin pensar algunas veces. Y no es un pecado mortal. Lo es cuando eres tan idiota como la comadreja Weasel" Dijo Blaise. Cepilló sus dedos por el pelo corto y negro de Pansy con entretenimiento, sus ojos manteniéndolos cerrados. Era absurdo cuán relajados podían llegar a estar entre ellos, cuán cariñosos podían llegar a ser cuando los cuatro eran alfas dominantes. Los géneros no importaban, no entre ellos.

"Por un momento creí que me estabas comparando con _ese_ ," El desagrado de Draco fue evidente. "Pero te perdono porque no lo has hecho"

"Oh, por Merlín"

”Gracias por perdonarme por algo que no he hecho, muy amable de su parte, Majestad”

”De nada, plebeyo. Es mi trabajo tener tan buen corazón” Gesticuló con una mano, restándole importancia con una burlona sonrisa.

”Recordadme por qué soy vuestra amiga, por favor” 

“Porque somos los únicos Slytherin que soportas y las demás casas te parecen estúpidas”

Los cuatro se encontraron riéndose de nuevo, hasta que Pansy volvió hablar sin rastro de diversión o molestia.

"Pero, Draco," Comenzó ciertamente nerviosa. "¿Te encuentras bien? Sé que debe de ser difícil ver eso, incluso si lo has lanzado tú, después de lo que ocurrió"

El corazón de Draco latió veloz cuando la escuchó. Por supuesto que sus amigos no sabían lo que de verdad ocurrió en el verano después de su primer año. Estuvo desaparecido para el ojo público, pero entre los círculos en los que la familia Malfoy rondaba sabían en dónde había estado.

San Mungo.

Estuvo internado porque le estaban reconstruyendo la piel y los nervios internos de sus piernas. Hubo un accidente en Malfoy Manor por culpa de uno de los elfos domésticos y se incendió la zona de las cocinas y el salón, donde Draco había estado. Por supuesto, esa era la historia que su padre divulgó. Ciertamente no era la real, porque quien le hizo eso fue él. Y sin embargo, no le supuso un trauma. Se lo había merecido, Lucius estaba en lo correcto, no se equivocaba porque lo estaba educando. Usaba las artes oscuras y sus maleficios para un bien mayor, no como Draco, quien las había usado por un infantil impulso. Era decepcionante, sus acciones no lo harían sentir orgulloso, sino decepcionado.

Draco negó con la cabeza en silencio. "Estoy bien, Pans. No le tengo miedo al fuego" 

Ella se relajó un poco más ante la confesión, asintiendo y volviendo acariciar las hebras blanquecinas de su pelo.

"Debí de intervenir. Bulstrode debería de haberse quedado callada" 

Blaise secundó a Theo en lo que dijo. "Yo también. Pero era un duelo de Draco, y meternos en medio podría interpretarse como que no creemos que él sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar contra ella. Dañaríamos la visión de los demás Slytherin sobre él y sobre nosotros mismos"

El resto de las horas que estuvieron juntos, apiñados y hablando cómodamente, no se tocó el tema de sus segundos géneros, ni los deberes de los purasangre o de lo que ocurrió en la sala común. Fue liberador, calmó la inquietud permanente que pareció sacudir a su lobo y la propia conciencia de Draco. Cuando se quedó totalmente solo en su cama nuevamente, escuchando las tranquilas respiraciones de Blaise y Theo en sus propias cómodas camas mientras dormían, se dio cuenta de que él no podía. Se revolvía incómodo y muy despierto entre sus sábanas de seda -regalo de su madre Narcissa-, y no llegaba el cansancio a su cuerpo. Incluso si estaba tranquilo ahora, se encontraba exaltado. Tal vez fue eso lo que lo hizo deslizarse fuera de la cálida y mullida cama y dirigirse a la sala común vestido con su capa usual.

No había nadie. Así que supuso que era lo suficientemente tarde como para que incluso ni Filch pudiera pillarlo si salía un poco. Quería tomar aire, caminar y cansarse. Agotar toda la adrenalina. Se deslizó con éxito entre los pasillos oscuros, evitando encontrarse con Peeves y algún cuadro especialmente hablador que lo delatara.

"Tempus" Murmuró cuando consiguió salir hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Eran las 3:26 de la mañana, ciertamente tarde. Hizo a Draco sonreír un poco satisfecho, sin prestar atención al hecho de que tendría que estar muy temprano en la oficina de Severus para recibir su castigo. Era una alegría que no hubiese alertado al director Dumbledore, porque hubiese significado llamar a sus padres, y no quería ver a Lucius aún.

Estaba completamente solo, y esa nueva calma acompasada por el frío y los sonidos de la noche, se sintió increíble. Incluso su lobo aulló complacido, dejando su aroma mezclarse con el olor a hierba y tierra húmeda. Recorrió el campo un par de veces, ensimismado con el cielo y el silencio, todavía incapaz de sentir cansancio. No supo si fueron sus ansias de movimiento o los meses que no había podido volar, porque atrajo su escoba con un _accio_.

Volar veloz alrededor de los aros y balancearse con el viento helado que arañaba su pálido y sonrojado rostro, lo mantuvo febril. Fingió perseguir una complicada snitch, probando diferentes y complicados movimientos, poniendo a prueba sus reflejos. Se dio cuenta cuánto había extrañado volar y cuánto extrañaba jugar al Quidditch. Deseaba probar su nueva fuerza cuando comenzaran las prácticas del equipo el viernes. 

“Patearé el trasero de los Gryffindor en el primer partido” Se regodeó con una sonrisa engreída, aterrizando en el suelo. “Oh, no sabrán ni siquiera qué los ha golpeado”

Su pelo estaba ligeramente revuelto y su rostro seguía ruborizado. Daba una vista completamente distinta a cómo usualmente se veía con el pelo controlado y una expresión tan fría como su piel. Entrelazó sus dedos alrededor del palo de su escoba con más fuerza, respirando hondo.

 _Todo estaba bien. Iba como debía de ser,_ pensaba Draco con satisfacción.   
  
Empero, su serenidad tenía que ser interrumpida. Ciertamente destrozada y burlada. Como muchas de las cosas que deseaba en la vida, en aquella que sí quería.

”¿Malfoy?”

Por supuesto. Y ahí estaba el bendito Harry Potter observándolo con su propia escoba en la mano, con sus terribles ojos verdes -tan _verdes_ que podían marear a Draco- y una mueca de sorpresa.   
  
Draco no terminaba de entender o de procesar qué le parecía tan sorprendente. ¿Era el hecho de encontrarlo a él divirtiéndose como un lunático en medio de la noche completamente solo? 

“Potter” Musitó entrecerrando los ojos, dando un paso pequeño hacia atrás por instinto. Casi temía ser brusco, por si lograba identificar el envolvente aroma del otro alfa y despertar a su manso lobo.

”¿Qué estás haciendo?” 

“¿Eres ciego y finges ser solo miope?” Preguntó con sorna levantando su escoba. Su tono de voz le decía idiota en diez idiomas, y Potter lo notó, porque sus orejas se sonrojaron. “Estaba volando”

”Sí, ya,”

Un nuevo silencio se instauró entre ellos, logrando que Draco suspirara y reaccionara ante la nueva realidad. Era hora de volver al dormitorio e intentar quedarse dormido. De ninguna manera se iba a quedar aquí en un momento incómodo y patético. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para huir mientras no reaccionaba a algo extraño.

”Yo, uh,-” Balbuceó Potter cuando lo vio moverse y alejarse un par de pasos. Se revolvió nervioso, aspirando un poco por la nariz y sonrojándose. “¿Quieres jugar?”

El día de Draco había sido extraño, con disputas por aquí y allá, nada nuevo. Pero ver a Potter preguntándole a él por jugar como si fuesen amigos, era algo insuperable.

“¿Qué?”

Si su lobo fuese corpóreo, habría levantado las orejas con interés, adoptando una postura arrogante y curiosa.

”Que si quieres, ya sabes, jugar” Gesticuló con su mano restante. Draco levantó sus cejas. “Creo que los dos hemos venido a lo mismo”

”Definitivamente no vine aquí a jugar contigo, Potter, si es lo que insinúas” Se burló con una sonrisa baja y lobuna.

”¿Qué estás diciendo? No me refería a eso,” Se quejó y revolvió aún más su rebelde pelo rizado, tan negro como el cielo de esa noche. “No importa”

El aroma a bosque y madera se deslizó serpenteante hacia Draco, quien no lo esperó y boqueó por la impresión. Casi había olvidado cómo era, y cómo sus piernas se sintieron febriles y su lobo se exaltaba. Fue una reacción automática, completamente inesperada. 

“Mierda,” Rechinó sus dientes, sonrojándose un poco.

Potter se veía en una situación similar desde el principio, así que asumió que el aroma de Draco llevaba esparcido mucho tiempo alrededor del campo. Tal vez fue por esa satisfacción de saber que él no era el único afectado, y que podría enseñarle a Potter que él era mejor alfa mientras le ganaba atrapando primero la snitch. El pensamiento lo llenó de regocijo, trasladando su mente a cada juego y rivalidad que ambos habían jugado desde que se conocían.

”De acuerdo,” Asintió, sus ojos plateados brillando. “Aunque espero que estés preparado para la derrota, Potty”

El rizado levantó la mirada, -de nuevo, verde, muy verde- y se burló.

”Tú deseas, Malfoy”

El resto es historia. Se dedicaron a volar, a perseguirse y hacer carreras todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el cielo, no jugando en ningún momento realmente al Quidditch. Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo genuinamente, aunque no se rió. Daba gracias a Merlín, porque no quería pasar el rato con Potter como si fuesen amigos. Porque ellos no lo eran. Se odiaban mutuamente y eso era lo correcto, lo que estaba bien.

Lo que debía de ser, porque era lo que se esperaba de ellos.

Después de que Draco se fuese a su habitación, olvidaría esa noche y se felicitaría a sí mismo por comprobar que él era un buen alfa. Si fuese un invertido, se hubiese abalanzado hacia Potter como un omega desesperado, pero no lo hizo. Así que todo se mantenía en su lugar. Lo que ocurrió en el tren y en el desayuno fue una tontería momentánea e ilógica.

“Bueno, he ganado,” Exclamó el-niño-que-vivió aterrizando con una sonrisa burlesca.

Draco aterrizó con elegancia, alzando una ceja críticamente. “Sí, has ganado en ser incompetente”

”Creo que haberte ganado en cada partido no me hace incompetente” 

Se tumbó con la respiración ajetreada en medio del campo. Apartó rápidamente los rizos que le caían alrededor de sus ojos, dejándolos a la vista. Refulgían en diferentes tonos en medio de la noche.

”¿Disculpa? ¿Y eso cuándo ocurrió?” Mintió con molestia e irritación ante la verdad. Se mantuvo de pie, agarrando firmemente su escoba.

Potter giró la cabeza para observarlo desde abajo. Había una _nueva_ intensidad ahí que antes no estaba. 

“¿Te has _obliviado_ a ti mismo convenientemente?” 

“No, Potter,” Gruñó colocando los ojos en blanco. Fue un comentario ingenioso. 

“Entonces debes de recordar mis victorias” Recalcó la palabra mis con sorna.

”Oh, cállate. Desearía que tuvieras una memoria de mierda, cara rajada”

El rizado le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, desconcertando a Draco el tiempo suficiente hasta que no pudo reaccionar. Tiró de su escoba para hacerlo caer mientras se burlaba de él en una baja risa.

Draco _no_ chilló, ni se asustó. Era un alfa purasangre y un Malfoy. Los Malfoy no chillan ni asustan, así que definitivamente no lo hizo. Cayó -elegantemente, por supuesto- contra la tierra y a un lado del otro alfa. Su estómago burbujeó nervioso ante la posibilidad de verse ridículo. 

“¡Maldito Potter!” Exclamó desde el suelo. La risa del otro resonaba en sus oídos. El golpe ni siquiera dolió, pero no fue menos humillante.

”Ha sido una fea caída, Majestad,” Pestañeó divertido.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, comenzando a levantarse. “Me has tirado, estúpido con cara rajada, estúpido Potter insensible y poco elegante” 

Apoyándose en su escoba para ponerse de pie correctamente, se congeló al sentir la mano del otro alfa agarrando casi con delicadeza su antebrazo. Vio a Potter ahora sentado, mirándolo a centímetros y el aroma a bosque que es tan cálido y lo atraía hacia él en busca de más y _más_. 

“No”

El rubio se tensó. Su lobo aulló despierto y complacido con la atención viva y profunda del alfa. Se retorció con impaciencia, la tan conocida sequedad en su garganta golpeando contra él. Quería abalanzarse, gemir y besarlo. No exactamente en ese orden.

Draco gruñó. “No me toques” 

Potter parpadeó ante su gruñido. Los ojos verdes se volvieron brillantes y penetrantes. Parecía que su propio lobo estaba muy enérgico en ese momento, porque sus feromonas se escaparon de un solo golpe. Draco casi gimió desconcertado y mareado, queriendo rodearlo y oler mejor desde su cuello. Como lo hizo Blaise con él.

Se volvió a sentar, sus rodillas temblando mientras parpadeaba sin saber qué hacer. Empujarlo y correr serían dos buenas ideas. Tal vez podría lanzarle un bombarda para dejarlo los próximos días en la enfermería, donde Draco fingiría que no sabía qué diablos pasó.

”Tu aroma es refrescante” Comentó en un murmuro y en voz baja, su tono sonando algo más grave de lo que usualmente es. Envió escalofríos alrededor del cuerpo de Draco.

”Sí, bueno,” Consiguió formular sarcásticamente. “Ya sé que huelo muy bien, Potter. No eres el primero que me lo recuerda”

Su lobo gruñó disgustado, quejándose de sus palabras. Como diciéndole que qué hacía hablando de _otros_ delante de él. Pero para el rubio podría irse al infierno.

”Otros como Blaise, ¿no?” Aseguró. Draco se tensó de nuevo, y se encontró con los verdes -tan verdes que dolían- ojos de Harry.

No debería de aceptarlo, pero una desconocida rabia y unas ganas desesperantes de enfadar a Potter lo invadieron. Porque eso era mil veces mejor y más correcto que tener una tensión que no tenía nombre mientras se sentía horriblemente atraído a morderlo y olerlo.

”Sí, como Blaise”

Harry respiró hondo ante su respuesta, y gruñó sin quererlo. Controlándose a sí mismo, cepilló sus sobresalientes colmillos con el labio inferior.

”¿Estáis saliendo, entonces?”

Ahora fue el turno de Draco él quedarse petrificado unos segundos, y casi deja escapar un grito horrorizado e indignado.

¡Él no era un invertido!

(Incluso si había querido besarlo)

”¿Qué, por Morgana y Merlín, estás diciendo? Blaise es un alfa y yo también. Por supuesto que no estamos saliendo, Potter” Exclamó alejándose. “No soy un jodido invertido”

”¿Un invertido?”

Draco boqueó ante su ignorancia. Todo tenía sentido. Harry ignorante del mundo de la magia Potter. _Esta_ era su gran oportunidad de ahuyentarlo, de enseñarle cuán mal estaba que siquiera intentara acercarse a él con su aroma, porque un alfa no debe de hacer eso con otro alfa.

”Sí, Potter. Un invertido. Las personas que salen con otras de su mismo subgénero, las aberraciones de la naturaleza y la sociedad mágica”

El alfa ante los orbes plateados de Draco se quedó helado mientras asimilaba y entendía lo que estaba escuchando. El rubio pensó que su cometido estaba hecho, y aunque su estómago había decaído y no se sentía tan bien como debería de serlo, lo ignoró completamente.

”Eso suena tan _homófobo_ ” Casi balbuceó con irritación y sorpresa.

Draco frunció el ceño ante el desconocido término. “¿Tan qué?”

”Dios,” Murmuró para sí mismo, negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos. “No debería de sorprenderme teniendo en cuenta de quién eres. Pero pensé...” Se levantó negando y sacudiendo después su capa negra.

Todavía no le dirigía una sola vista al cuerpo inmóvil de Draco. Ya no importaba el rato divertido y ameno e íntimo que habían compartido. Nunca lo haría, en realidad.

Se iba. Potter de verdad se iba. Lo estaba dejando solo. Con la misma mirada de rabia y de decepción que le dedicaba Lucius después de un castigo. Se sintió angustiante, con la saliva atascada en la garganta y los pulmones tan secos como lo estaba su aliento. Estuvo apunto de alzar su mano, la que temblaba sin motivo en su regazo y escondida en su ropa, para alcanzarlo e impedir que lo abandonara. Pero si lo hacía, sería rechazado y golpeado.

”Malfoy, mi padre era un alfa y mi madre también era una alfa” Dino en voz baja, dedicándole una mirada de orbes color bosque al cielo, girándose para darle la espalda. “Y no son aberraciones. Lo que es una aberración es tu forma de pensar”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Confirmamos que Draco necesita un abrazo aunque sea un idiota? Confirmamos.
> 
> Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
